Up From the Ashes
by Accio Ron
Summary: EXCERT:The muggles had lived in fear of the wizards for so long, they were blind to realize that the ones they hated were the ones that were fighting to protect them. To prevent such a treachery from ever occurring again, up from the ashes arose a new war


The war continued long after the death of Dumbledore, long after Harry Potter had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and long after world had changed. Harry had not yet fulfilled the prophecy that he knew he must and it was becoming harder and harder each day to accomplish his destiny. After Harry had left Hogwarts, he set out to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. The journey was not easy. He nearly lost his life twice, both times at the hand of Voldemort himself. After five years, Harry had found and destroyed all but one of the Horcruxes. There were no clues as to what the last one may be, and no place for Harry to start. He was helpless in this last step of his journey. Since the last Horcrux could not be destroyed, Voldemort could not die. Though he may have become slightly weaker in the destruction of portions of his soul, his Death Eaters were becoming stronger. Blood shed was spilling into the homes of the innocent, leaving the mark of death in its wake. The world of the wizards was no longer a kept secret. The muggles knew of the wizards and the divine evil that had emerged from the ashes of their greed and malice.

The Dark Lord, in is quest for blood gluttony and world domination had forgotten the main objective that all wizards share - keep the wizards and their world a secret. The war had been a wrath on all mankind for so long that hatred had emerged into a mutated form. The Death Eaters were multiplying into the tens of thousands, while the numbers of those who stood against them were dwindling to only a few hundred. In their desire for death and destruction, the Death Eaters began to attack the powerless muggles. Death Eaters were creeping into the innocent homes of families and ripping the children from their homes; their full bodies were never recovered.

It was like a war that the muggles had been forced into, to which they had no way to protect themselves. They just waited in their defenseless homes, wondering if this was going to be their day to die, or if they would live on to the next. Parents allowed their children to stay home from their lessons- there was not point for them to go. They were preparing for a future that did not exist.

The wizarding war was on the nightly news in every nation. What had begun on the small island of Britain had spread to the four corners of the world. This was not a war of nation against nation, but evil against the race of humanity. The issues of government changes, land disputes and political uproars were a thing of the past. This war that has emerged was a different kind of war- a war that was not a fair fight; a war for which there was not a positive objective to gain for its purpose. The only goal of this blood war was to rid the world of the powerless muggles and all who stood with them; it was genocide in a new, horrific form.

The Aurors were doing all in their power to stand against them, but they were severely outnumbered. They lost more in numbers by the day and soon they would be extinct. The losses of so many wizards were causing their magical abilities to decrease as well. They could no longer do things that they could before. Over half of the children born to full-blood wizards were squibs. The wizard world was lying in ruins. There was no hope for a positive victory. The Aurrors kept fighting because there was noting else. Waiting quietly to die was not an option they were willing to take.

All the hope that remained was that Harry Potter might find the last remaining Horcrux and then kill the Dark Lord. But it had been seventeen years since Harry was told the prophecy that fateful morning in Professor Dumbledore's office in his fifth year. Time and the race of pure wizards were disappearing like vapor in the night. The force that drove Harry was dieing. His apathy for the cause was increasing more and more each day. The world that he loved was disappearing because of him. He was lost; he was fighting in the dark without any hope to find the light that would end the rein of evil.

Then, out of the ashes, the war ended. It was over in a single day, all the evil erased. The last Horcrux had been Harry himself. Wizard archives are not certain of the reason, nor how it was accomplished. What is known is this: that dreadful night, over thirty-two years ago, when Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, his desire was not to kill Harry as everyone had thought- it was the implant the last part of his soul into baby savior. Voldemort was not ignorant is his action that night. He was aware of the old magic that could have been used to save the baby's life and he knew that Harry's parents would use it, and his destruction would be certain. Therefore, he must be certain not to kill Harry…not yet.

However, the old magic was used, but not in the way that history tells us. History tells that Lily Potter stepped in front of Voldemort's wand and this act of love was what saved her son's life. No- this act of love was what prevented the Horcrux to be implanted the way that Voldemort wished for it to be.

His desire in this fateful decision was witty. Voldemort knew that Professor Dumbledore would not keep the prophecy a secret from Harry long. Voldemort knew that when Harry reached an age where Dumbledore felt Harry could begin his training to fulfill the prophecy, then the contents would be revealed to him. Harry would learn that he would be the only person that could kill the Dark Lord. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore was a smart man and he reasoned that the secret of the Horcruxes would not remain a secret for long, once he investigated it. Once Dumbledore discovered the source of Voldemort's immortality, he would seek out to destroy it. Harry and himself would find all six, this he was sure of, but not the seventh. Before the time of Voldemort, Horcruxes were rarely used and when they were, there was no way to put them into a living human. When Voldemort discovered how, he told no one and did not record his unearthing; the world was clueless to how deeply rooted his evil went.

Voldemort knew that his secret would be kept from all, except Dumbledore or Harry. He realized that they were intelligent wizards and he feared them and their capability to discern his act of treachery. If this event ever occurred and Harry found out that he was the last Horcrux, then Harry himself would have to die to destroy the Horcrux. With Harry dead, the prophecy would not be fulfilled and Voldemort would rein supreme ruler of the Earth. The only person who lived that had the power to destroy him would be gone.

But Harry did kill Voldemort. Though he was clever in the acts of evil, he was dumbfounded in the power of love. Lily Potter's love for her son was an intervention to the Horcrux. The actual destruction of Voldemort marks the beginning of history's uncertainty. The wizard archives are missing several sections of the account. All that is known is that Harry Potter was able to kill the Dark Lord without killing himself and the person he loved more than life was dead. Wizards have speculated, though not for certain, when Lily Potter sacrificed her life for her son, the Horcrux that should have been perfect and the destruction of the great Harry Potter had but one flaw: when love once again stood between Harry and Voldemort, love would prevail again, just as it always had. Harry's death would then be prevented.

Once Voldemort was destroyed, his Death Eaters were destroyed along with him. It was speculated that their numbers grew so rapidly because of their hasty decision to bond their power and souls together, along with Voldemort's. They could not foresee that they would be stopped; they felt untouchable. As soon as Harry performed his one and only killing curse, the Death Eaters died and their cold corpses were left in a changed world.

The wizard numbers around the world barley topped six hundred; they were a dieing breed. Their powers were going and some of the wizards had lost them completely. The worst of all, they were now vulnerable.

The remaining wizards now lived in a world where they were exposed and hated by the muggles. All charms that surrounded wizard dwellings had disappeared. The muggles now knew where they lived, the location of the Ministry of Magic, and the locality of Hogwarts.

The muggles had lived in fear of the wizards for so long, they were blind to realize that the ones they hated were the ones that were fighting to protect them. To prevent such a treachery from ever occurring again, up from the ashes arose a new war. With the wizards in their weakened state, the muggles banded together to hunt down and destroy all magical beings and Harry Potter was on the top of their list.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this first chapter. I really want to know if its worth going ahead with. If you like it tell me. If you hate it tell me. If you have any suggestions or would like to point something out tell me. As this is the first chapter of a story, you feedback is extremely important to me!


End file.
